


I'll Catch You

by Mewwy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 2.15. Just a small scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Catch You

Long after the hospital and a nasty fight with Rachel over who was to blame, the Camaro pulled up to Steve's. "How hard is it to go to my place Steven? Why the hell are you even driving my car, anyway? You had the truck all damn day."

"Danny, I am not leaving you alone tonight. Not after the day you -had." Steve turns off the car, and they sit in silence.

"Fine." Opening the passenger side door, Danny starts to get out of the car. "Are you coming?" he asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, Danny, right behind you." Closing his car door and walking rapidly, Steve beats Danny to the front door. Unlocking it and turning off the alarm, the two men enter. Danny heads toward the kitchen. Steve locks the door.

Returning from the kitchen with two beers, Danny plops on the couch. Removing his gun and badge, Steve lays them on the table. Turning on a light and taking his bottle of beer from the coffee table, he sits down next to Danny,. sitting in silence. He knows that Danny is going to blow. Steveoverheard Rachel yelling at Danny that this was all Danny's fault. Steve could see his friend believed it. 'Been a hell of a day,' Steve thinks to himself. "Danny?"

"Leave it alone, Steven. It has been a long day, and I don't want to discuss it." Danny says taking another swallow of the beer. The silence stretches. Both men finish their beers and continue to sit thigh to thigh on the couch. Steve wants so badly to comfort Danny. It is unusual for Danny not to be ranting, but Steve suspects the emotionally draining aspect of the day has worn him out. Steve knows he is wiped out after the day's events. Another reason the man shouldn't go home tonight. He will just lay there with the what ifs and what could have been. If Steve is honest with himself, he would be doing the same thing had he not shanghaied Danny and brought him to his house. When Danny finally speaks, it is quiet, strained. "I can't avoid things like this. She should know that by now."

"She's scared, Danny." He barely gets that out when Danny cuts in.

"I know. I shot her husband today. Her daughter was kidnapped. All because of me; my old training officer came after me with an axe to grind, and my family paid for it. Don't you think I know that Rachel is scared? Don't you think I know this was all my fault? I am not stupid. This is all my fault." Danny was gripping the beer bottle so hard his fingers were white.

Taking a breath and reaching over to remove the beer bottle from Danny's hand, Steve sighed. "This is not all your fault, Danny. It is all Peterson's fault. You did your job all those years ago. He was a cop, albeit a dirty cop and you did the right thing." Steve places the empty beer bottles on the table.

"Right thing?! Right thing?! What the fuck, Steve?” Danny's hands start waving and flailing. "I mean seriously. The right thing got my daughter kidnapped. I had to shoot Stan. I endangered. My. Family."  
Steve grabbed Danny's hands. "You did the right thing. Your family knows that Danny. Don't do this to yourself." He finally got a good look at the worry lines still around Danny's eyes. It was the right call to bring Danny to hishouse.

All the fight had gone out of Danny. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. Me being a good cop put my family in danger."

"This is what we do. We protect the innocents and put the bad guys away. It is our job."

A wry chuckle emanated from Danny. "My job almost cost me my daughter and my freedom, Steven. Don't lecture me on our job, right now." He pulled his hands free, stood up, and started to pace.

Watching from the couch, Steve tried to figure out how to get the man in front of him to stop this downward spiral. "Look, D."

"Don't! Don't ever fucking call me that again. Got it?" The glare he received made Steve stop. Steve would take any emotion from Danny right now, even if it was anger. Danny needed to get his anger out.

It is not good to have a living breathing volcano in the house. "I've called you D before. I don't get it."

Danny actually crossed back to the couch and grabbed Steve's shirt. "Rick called me that. You do not get to call me that."

"Got it." Steve replied, falling back onto the couch when Danny let go of his shirt. "Talk to me Danny. I mean it. You need to let this go."

"Let it go? Let it go?!" Danny shouted, stepping back and pacing. Arms waving and he was off, "My daughter Steven. The thing I love most in the world was locked in a storage unit for god knows how long, alone and scared, and there was nothing I could do." Danny said, pacing in front of Steve. "I didn’t know if I would get to Grace in time. I had to shoot an innocent man because some asshole thought I would lose everything I loved if I shot Stan." Danny looked directly at Steve, the pain showing in his eyes. Danny continued pacing. Steve watched carefully as the tension was building. "I did almost lose everything I love. Grace is the most important thing in the world to me; she is everything to me. Everything, Steven." 

Steve saw the fight go out of Danny. Standing up and walking over to the man, Steve said, "I know Danny, but you saved her. She is safe now. You can't let Peterson win. He is in jail; and Grace is safe with Rachel, Stan, and the baby." Placing his hand on Danny's shoulder, Steve continued, "You have to let this go, or every time you see Grace, all you will see is that storage locker. Peterson will win."

Danny looked up at Steve. "All I see is her in that chair. I can't forget that."

"I know and you will never forget it, but the memory will soften. You need to put this away with all the other crap. Grace needs you right now." Squeezing Danny's shoulder and releasing it, Steve stepped back a bit. "You did a good job today. Your family is safe. You did that. Grace will be fine too."

"I almost lost her today." The statement was soft and pain filled.

"But you didn't, Danno. You saved her." They stood like that for a few minutes until Danny put his arms around Steve and hugged him back.

"My daughter, Steve. He took my Gracie." Danny started to sob.

Steve hold is the sobbing man, whispering nonsense into his hair. "Babe, it's going to be okay. I am here. Shhhh. Let me help you." Continuing to whisper nonsense, Steve rubbed his hand up and down Danny's back in a soothing motion. They stood there for a while, while Danny cried and Steve held him. When it seemed like Danny was calming down, Steve asked softly. "Are you okay?" A nod on his chest signaled Danny's affirmation. "We should go to bed. You need your rest."

"What are you saying, Steven?" The voice was gruff from crying.

"Danny, all I am saying is, I don't want you to be alone. It has been one of the worst possible days for you. Probably the absolute worst possible day for you."

There was painful chuckle muffled in Steve's chest. "You think? Not like I haven't been there the whole time, Commander Obvious."

"Sleep, Danny. We both need it." Having yet released his hold on Danny, Steve basked in the strength of Danny's arms.

Danny leaned back to look at Steve. "What are we doing here, Steven?"

"Hugging?"

A soft smile from Danny. "And sleep?"

"We need our rest." Steve's face was soft. Danny could see so much in his expressive face.

"And tomorrow?"

Steve returns the smile. "We will deal with that tomorrow. For tonight, we need our rest." A slight nod. "No argument?" A head shake. "Sleep?"

"Yes, sleep. We talk about this,." Danny moved up to kiss Steve softly on the lips, "in the morning."

Smiling, Steve leaned down to kiss Danny again. "In the morning." Neither man moved, just stood there smiling softly at each other. Finally, Danny laid his head on Steve's chest. Kissing the top of Danny's head Steve took a breath. "In the morning."

 

Finis


End file.
